The Detective and the Priestess
by AdorkableBanana
Summary: One shot. IY/YYH. When Yuusuke accompanies Keiko to the gym one day, he is surprised to run into a certain gym instructor that will pique his interest. YuusukexKagome. This is the clean version.
1. Part I: Yuusuke Urameshi

Title: The Detective and Priestess

Author: Adorkablebanana

Genre: One shot, crossover, hentai.

Rating: R

Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Sexual implications. Crossover. Enough said?

Summary: One shot. IY/YYH. When Yuusuke accompanies Keiko to the gym one day, he is surprised to run into a certain gym instructor that will pique his interest. YuusukexKagome.

A/N: TDATP is a very old fic I wrote back when I first started becoming interested in fanfiction. I posted this fic back in February of 2005 so it's orignal date is at the first site I posted it at. I revamped this from the neck up. I really wanted to cry and cringe when I read this several years later. My, my, how times have changed. My first and only (at the moment) YuusukexKagome crossover. This is a one shot. I split it into two parts so it's not a giant never-ending chapter. This is part I. Part II will come shortly. By the way, this is a fun, lemony type of fic. It doesn't necessarily have a serious plot behind it. Have you ever analyzed porn? Nope. I hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews are my food. Feed me. **THIS IS THE CLEAN VERSION. **Original version in under "the most adorkable squashed banana." Link in profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY nor do I get compensation for this work of fiction, this is just for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Detective and the Priestess<strong>

**Part I: Yuusuke Urameshi**

_And I always had this idea for making a movie about a femme fatale, because I like these characters. They're a lot of fun, they're sexy, they're manipulative, they're dangerous._

_-Brian De Palma_

"Keiko, do you really have to go? You look fine to me," Yuusuke examined the girl head-to-toe, circling around her for a full check. "I don't see why you have to go."

"I want to shed the extra weight I put on. The weight has packed on my thighs and butt."

"I definitely don't see the problem," Yuusuke said appreciatively as his brows wriggled suggestively.

"Your ass looks nice. Someone would tear that up in a second."

"Yuusuke!"

"Well, I still don't see why you have to go if it's for that reason only."

Scoffing, Keiko rolled her eyes, aggravated at Yuusuke's lack of cooperation for such a simple, little task. All this begging because he has a car, in which, she doesn't. "Yuusuke, I want to go because it makes me happy too. I like doing things to make me fit and remain healthy.

"No, no, you said it was because you want to get rid of your 'thunder thighs' and 'chunky butt'," he quoted her, using his fingers to emphasis with quotation mark gestures, mockingly.

"I want to look better and improve my physical strength, along with appearance," she elaborated, irritably.

"You didn't say that before. I would have respected that answer over the other one," replied Yuusuke.

"I just told you the truth on what I want to improve upon and besides I didn't complain before when you wandered off to train under Genkai," she pointed out a valid point, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She got him there. Keiko did have a point. She never complained when Yuusuke wandered off to the old psychic's temple. The sole concern she argued and nagged him for was to be careful not to hurt himself or to take it too far-which constitutes in hurting himself. She hated seeing him battered up.

Yuusuke dragging the conversation on wasn't getting him anywhere. It just provoked the girl to stand her ground and refuse to lose the argument. And in all fine honesty, how can he really stop Keiko from doing something that is good for her. More girls should follow the example and try to stay fit.

He conceded. "Fine, fine. I'll drive you to the gym. It's not like I have anything else better to do," he said. Sighing a bit dejectedly, he rose up from his comfortable chair and began heading out the door. Behind him followed a happy, grateful girl to the parking lot, where his prized red convertible was gleaming in all its glory, resided in.

"You're lucky you've caught me off duty today, ya know," said Yuusuke, clicking the car alarm off and then opening the car door for her. "Your boyfriend, Kyoji, should be driving you there." Yuusuke said the name with a bitter edge. He didn't like Keiko's new boyfriend. This Kyoji guy rubbed him the wrong way.

The guy was always smiling like there isn't a single damn problem in the world—mimicking one of those good-looking guys in a tooth paste commercial. Hot, but so damn awkwardly plastic.

Keiko chose not to comment on it. She knew ever since Yuusuke and her broke up and started becoming mutual friends like in the past, he held a grudge over Kyoji. Yuusuke claims the new guy doesn't meet his standards.

This doesn't mean by any means that Yuusuke was jealous or a bitter fella that secretly desired her back. It's a matter of principle in terms of friendship. The detective and Keiko's relationship as friends wasn't harmed in any way since the breakup. It was just how things worked out. Thankfully. They both went their separate paths, dating other people and stuff and deciding to stay good friends. The memory of their past will always be something beautiful to remember.

"Thanks, Yuusuke. I can always count on you for anything," she said. Keiko's hazel eyes glanced at Yuusuke's rich dark chocolate-brown colored eyes in sincerity.

Yuusuke lips formed into a small grin. The honesty and warmth wrapped in her words meant a lot to him. "Don't sweat it, Keiko. You know I got your back regardless of anything. What would you have done without me?" Poking sarcasm and fun at her, she swatted him in the arm playfully, all the while giggling.

Yuusuke started the car. Driving down the expressway to the Hashi Gold Member gym, the road was flooded in traffic.

Keiko helped herself to switching the car radio station's tunes without a word of consent or simply asking if she could.

Yuusuke frowned at the choice of sugary-pop Newbie Japan's sensations music she picked. It was too girly and unbearable to take sitting down.

Yuusuke asked nicely, "You think we can switch it to something we both like?"

Keiko registered the question a moment later, as if she couldn't comprehend what the question was. "What's wrong with Nanase Kio?"

"She wails, not sings, that's what's wrong."

"I think she sings exceptionally well," she argued her opinion.

"If you like having all your fine china shattered and eardrums bleed, then she sings 'amazing'."

"That's really rude. You know I—"

"This is good music here. This should drown out the terrible singing of What's-her-face," he said. Having the full intention of convincing Keiko what good music really was; Yuusuke hit the volume high to annoy his passenger's ear drums.

"Yuusuke! Put the volume down! It's too loud!" she wailed, trying to call the "deaf", grinning young man's attention.

"Sorry, Keiko. 'fraid I can't hear a word you're saying!" he said, stifling a laugh at the flustered girl and singing along the lyrics at the expense of Keiko. Just seeing the reaction on the twitching Keiko's face was enough to make his day.

Bothering and teasing Keiko is loads of fun—that is until she slaps him upside the head and putting him in his place. But it's worth it. Even though sometimes Keiko hits pretty damn hard for a book-wormish type of girl.

* * *

><p>It's funny how some things never change despite the situation. In this case: the childish bickering and the exchanges between Keiko and Yuusuke. Yuusuke's face branded a bright red handprint on his right cheek. It throbbed a little, but Yuusuke just laughed it off. He asked for it, after all. Keiko rolled her eyes at him. "Serves you right," she said with a huff.<p>

Stationing the convertible in the parking lot of the gym, in all the noise and slaps Yuusuke somehow promised Keiko he would wait for her until her dance classes and workout session were over.

A payback for being a bit of a jerk—Keiko didn't appreciate having her ears ringing from the cranked up metal music Kuwabara and Yuusuke liked to listen to. Plus, around the time she leaves the gym, there are no buses scheduled to come at the time.

Unfortunately Kyoji has a late night shift to attend to which means he couldn't come to pick her up.

"But Keiko! Its two-fucking long ass-hours! How am I supposed to wait in the parking lot that long?"

"Oh, come on, Yuusuke. I didn't say that meant for you to stay in the parking lot for that long, dummy. I'm listing you as a guest in the gym so you can do something while I'm in my classes," she clarified.

Yuusuke glared at her. This would've been a hell of a lot useful to know ahead of time. "I don't have workout clothing on me. Next time, mention it beforehand," he grumbled. It was hard not to get annoyed when Keiko was being an inconvenience for nothing.

Keiko reasoned with the hard-headed Yuusuke. "I have extra clothing. I got a t-shirt Koji left with me and it's clean. And I can always ask if Kotaru-chan, he's my instructor friend, has an extra pair of sweats or shorts on him."

Yuusuke snorted at the mere suggestion, nearly falling over his seat. "Me go inside an all-girl's gym? You're kidding, right?"

Then a quick thought occurred to him. _Oh, wait. An all-girl's gym…That mean's a building full of girls!_

That perverse thought in mind, he quickly changed his response before Keiko had the opportunity to explain men go there, too, so he won't be the only guy there.

Yuusuke threw Keiko's workout bag over his shoulder and practically dragging the staggering girl behind him by the arm. "We don't want to be late now, do we?" he said with a boyish grin. The excitement dripping off his suddenly optimistic mood was too much of a drastic change in such a short period of time, it left Keiko confused and then, suspicious.

"But Yuusuke, men attend there too, so you don't have to worry over something so trivial."

"Well, then that's okay," he replied, nonchalantly. That's a bit of a relief. Good. It won't be that obvious. He thought mischievously to himself. The last thing Yuusuke needed was to be seen as an impulsive pervert.

Yeah, he had his moments but he wasn't a desperate idiot. He didn't want to be caught staring and be labeled as a peeping tom while the ladies worked out in aerobics classes or yoga classes. He can use "I'm-just-here-to-built-up my-pecks" as an excuse if his eyes happen to wander off in a particular direction.

Entering the large building the strong rush of AC hit them like a cold wall. Marveling at the work put into the architecture, it was kind of cool seeing how much effort the company of the gym put to make the building have futuristic style which included the machinery. Everywhere you looked around each member was using the newest state of the art equipment.

The gym's air conditioning felt good against Yuusuke's hot, sweaty skin. It was nice to know that there was something to cool you off while your body secretes sweat and heat after exercising. Yuusuke looked in awe at his surroundings while Keiko went to sign them both in.

"Hiya, Keiko. How's it been? Ah, here, again I see and my, my, how are those lessons working out for you! You look fantastic," said the bubbly girl at the register desk. Io was an overly friendly bleach blonde girl around the same age of Keiko. "You're going to look like a Barbie Doll by the end of this year," said Io, scanning Keiko's membership card in. She admired how the young woman's body was quickly molding into something better than when she first arrived. Everyone was a lot more toned. Keiko had it going on.

Keiko slightly blushed from the blonde's praises. She was always the modest type, not fully knowing how to handle taking compliments. "Um…Thank you, Io."

Io smiled. "I only speak the honest truth. Soon I might have to step up my game at the rate you're going," she laughed.

Keiko smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to take that comment.

Keiko took a visitor's pass to sign Yuusuke in as her guest. She was going to ask her if there was a limited amount of visits each visitor gets before they aren't allowed to return as a guest, but Io's attention flew directly toward the handsome young man—who at the moment was staring up at the crystalized glass ceiling in amazement.

Io's mouth was slightly hanging open and drool was beginning to produce around the corners of her ruby red lips. It's been awhile since she witnessed such a hot looking guy. And just her type too!

Her blue as the ocean eyes traced each detail of him to the T. His figure was not enormously massive like most of the steroid shooting juice heads that come in. He was very well built, but mostly ripped. He was just right for what the standard most women liked. He was very much above average handsome on top of that. The young man's face captured a handsome but with the essence of a rugged bad boy that girls go for most of the time. The short black tousled hair made him pretty bedroom dreamy, in Io's day-dreamish opinion.

Keiko waved a hand in front of Io's hypnotized eyes in tad concern. Io's not the type of girl who takes a one ticket trip to dream land out of the blue. Well, she assumed she didn't, but then again, she didn't know nor care to observe.

Peering over her shoulder, Keiko realized instantly why the drooling blonde was in ogling, bird-brain mode. Yuusuke. _Ugh, really? Geez, woman. _Keiko shook her head, a bit disappointed at Io's embarrassing display of affection.

Dropping her shoulders in defeat, Io's a lost cause as she was drifting further and further away into her realm of perverted fantasies. It irritated her in the past how girls swooned over Yuusuke. If it wasn't over Shuuichi-san, it was over Yuusuke.

And these were the girls that were fascinated by the bad boy image he had going on. If more girls weren't as scared of him, he probably would've been as popular as Shuuichi was in his school days.

She used to get so jealous back when they were both an item. It even irritated her when Yuusuke flirted back with his charming cocky ways. Sure, half the time he didn't mean it. He did it to tease Keiko, but it didn't make her less infuriated.

_Ugh!_ Oh, how glad she was that those times were over. She couldn't bear the sheer image of an upcoming playboy in the works. Sure, Yuusuke was loyal to her, but it did hurt to know that even though as much as he tried to make things work between them, the issues with demon world and her reservations of dealing with his constant disappearances were too much of a strain on their relationship. It had to end. For her sanity and to offer were too much of a strain on their relationship. It had to end. For her sanity and to offer Yuusuke a chance with someone who can manage his issues better than she could ever do.

As much as she loved Yuusuke and even still she learned to love him like family, she hated dealing with the crazy girls that were bold enough to take a stab at dating him.

Great, she's starting to drool. Keiko snapped her fingers in front of Io's line of vision, awakening her from her daze. "Io, you're drooling." Keiko giggled at that. This whole odd reaction of Io's would've enraged her in the past, but now it's more comical to observe.

Io blushed furiously, wiping the moist corners of her mouth with a spare napkin. "Oh, my, I'm sorry about that. I got a little side tracked there." Scratching the back of her braided head, Io was smiling sheepishly.

"Sidetracked, huh?" she replied. Quirking one neatly waxed eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay, so I was swooning. Sue me!" Io said, openly swooning.

The two girls broke into laughter, teasing one another on the subject. "So you know that cutie there." Io managed to somehow waggle her line-thin eyebrows, emphasizing the clueless Yuusuke who was just about done observing everything that the gym has to offer.

"Yup, he's a close friend of mine. His name is Yuusuke. I want to sign him up as a guest," informed Keiko.

"You got good taste in guy friends," said Io. "Yuusuke is such a nice name. It fits him so well, too. So, um, is he single?" The blonde needed to know. She wanted to pounce on the chance to date that piece of fine ass.

"I don't know. Maybe…?" Keiko replied. Keiko honestly was clueless to the fact of Yuusuke's current status.

He never mentions to her about his personal life. He keeps it private and on the down low. The detective might reveal it to Kazuma-kun or Shuuichi-san, but any further than that, this knowledge escapes her, too.

"I'd tell you, but I honestly don't know. I try not to pry."

"I understand." Io looked at Keiko as if she didn't believe her. That irritated Keiko a bit, but she tried not to make a huge problem out of it otherwise it was going to become awkward between the both of them.

"Is Kotaru around? I need to ask him if he has extra gym clothes for Yuusuke to borrow. It was a last minute kind of decision of him accompanying me here," Keiko explained.

Io's face softened. She turned around really quickly and handed Keiko a packaged in plastic, folded pair of gym clothing with the logo of the gym on it. "This is the extra batch of the gym's merchandise that came in the other night. I can give you this so he can wear it, if you ask him for me if he's available."

Keiko suppressed the look of disbelief on her face. _Really, some women just don't give up_. She sighed. Resigning to the demands of this stubborn bleach blonde bimbo. "Sure, I'll ask him after my dance class. Right now, I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Oh …Well, then, maybe you can let me know what you found out later. Now, I have to finish my shift."

"Okay then, I'll see you later, Io."

"Bye and tell your cute friend, Yuusuke, I think he's hot and I said hi for me," she eagerly said. Winking, she handed Keiko her visitor's pass card back. Keiko waved a goodbye, fetching the distracted detective who Io and Keiko have been talking about.

"Yuusuke, I signed us in. So where are you off to?" said Keiko. Handing him the visitor's pass and the package of gym clothing in which, oddly enough, included a free combination locks so he could put his stuff away, but he was too distracted to take them from her grasp.

He looked like he was too spaced out. "Hello? Earth to Yuusuke!" She started shouting at him to return back to the Earth.

Yuusuke whirled his head around, startled by the woman's abrupt volume. "What? What'd I do?"

Keiko blinked. "You were standing there like a mindless zombie."

"No. I wasn't. You're nuts," he replied back, scoffing.

"Yes, you were," she said.

"No, I wasn't," Yuusuke insisted stubbornly. Can't a guy look at gym equipment with fascination and envy (since his personal basement gym lacked in comparison to what this place offers) and not be judged? _Geez._

"Yes, you were," she insisted firmly.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!

"No!"

"Yes, I was and that's final Keiko!" said Yuusuke aggressively, ending the argument feeling smug that he finally got Keiko's stubborn ass to agree he was right.

That is till the cogwheels in Yuusuke's brain started turning, processing and registering what had just happened and what he had just said. _Aw, man! I fell for it again!_

He shot the smiling petite woman a deadpan look. She outfoxed him again, it seems. This chick can make him look really stupid sometimes.

Deciding to give him some mercy, she took her heavy gym bag that was draped over Yuusuke's shoulder. She had to tiptoe as far as she could go to reach up and grab her bag. He's gotten very tall over the years. "My dance classes start in 5 minutes. I have to go change in the girl's locker room. I'll see you in two hours. I'm really sorry I can't give you a quick tour around the place."

"It's okay, you know. Get going. You're going to be late," he said, dejectedly. An index finger was pointing at the clock hanging on the wall, ticking quickly to the next minute emphasizing his point.

"Yikes! I gotta go. See you later, Yuusuke. Oh, by the way, Io said you're cute." She scurried down the main hallway, rushing to the girl's locker room to change into her aerobics suite. She couldn't afford to miss the warms ups otherwise her body would most likely cramp painfully around the joints like last time.

_Who the fuck is Io? Oh, forget it._ Abandoning the thought, Yuusuke was left alone once more in the empty hallway with having nothing interesting to tackle first. He debated on whether to go to the café or go exploring the place. As much as he wanted to put the interesting workout equipment to use, he couldn't necessarily risk showing off his inhuman strength and being exposed is the last thing he needs.

He didn't want to attract unwanted attention. But there was no sense in not at least walking around the place until Keiko's done, he rationalized.

Curiosity got the better of him, so he went on exploring. He passed by the spa therapy area where people got massages done, a variety of skin treatments done, sauna, heating room, acupuncture, and a variety of things, including where the main swimming pool shaped like a fish was. He thought about it twice whether or not he should go for a dip? Maybe to cool himself off in the pool for a bit to let the time flow by faster, perhaps?

Then, again, he didn't bring with him swimming trunks. The guys who purchased swim wear here wore tiny fluorescent colored Speedos. Most of the guys in this section didn't even look muscular enough to pull off the speedo look. In fact, most of the guys wearing speedos were flabby middle-aged guys or old as dirt men.

_Ew! Nasty as shit! I wish I didn't see that._ The spirit detective shuddered with disgust at what his eyes unwillingly took it. It was like watching a car accident. He couldn't tolerate to watch it, but he couldn't look away because it was too grotesque to not witness.

His eyes just burned with agony. Yuusuke couldn't help thinking about how in the right mind can men go out in public and show-off their flabby ass bodies and stuff their junk into spandex that could barely contain them from spilling out through the sides.

Women can wear whatever the hell they want. For all he cares, they can wear a barely-there thong with stick on nipple tassels in the pool area, and even landwhale-sized women in a bikini were more appealing and bearable than this. This was too horrifying to describe.

Exploring more of the gym, he passed by many rooms where different sorts of classes took place. He watched from the glass walls the instructors' doing some kind of complicated routines.

In some classes as he walked further in, Yuusuke could see the comical scenes of complicated exercise routines where some of the members (probably new and/or lazy) struggling to keep up the pace. Mostly the ones in the back of the class were following with limited success as they were three-steps behind in the routine.

They tried their best—Yuusuke would even be generous enough to say they were trying as much as possible to keep up with the pace, even if they were 3 steps behind.

_They look like idiots there. _He shook his head. Yuusuke tried his hardest not to laugh. _It's too damn funny._ His sides were throbbing from trying to keep in the uncontrollable laughter in.

Moving onto the next room, unable to contain his laughter any longer, Yuusuke busted out laughing to the point where he started choking and coughing from it.

He leaned onto the nearest wall for support, evening out his breaths. It's been a while since he saw something so hilarious. Since the time when a couple of Kurama's fan girls pounced on top of him like a maniac and even went as far as to ripping his some of his clothes off in attempts to molesting the poor traumatized redhead. Poor Kurama. He was never the same after that. Well, he wasn't as nice to women that were openly interested to him. It was pure, classic comedy.

Yuusuke flicked off the tears of mirth, regaining his composure. A tapping on the shoulder called his attention. Snapping his head around in quick response to the contact, he pinned his eyes on the stranger's face. Who the hell is touching him? He almost rammed an elbow into someone if he didn't wait for the polite, "Hey there, buddy. You're new, right?"

A tall, dark and handsome teenage boy with short, black dreadlocks hanging loose around his red headband smiled politely.

"Huh, um…?"

"You're here for the aerobics class, right? The Butt and thighs course, right?"

_Wha—?_ He stared blankly at the kid, giving him his infamous WTF (What the fuck?) expression. "I don't think I want to take a class to work on my ass and thighs," he said, rather rudely.

"Trust me, dude. It's totally fine." He smiled, again. "But I think you should stay and watch. You're gonna really enjoy this." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that Yuusuke recognized all too well because there were times where he had the same look in his eyes.

"A little scrawny, aren't you? I think it would be in your best interest to start lifting some weights and eat a burger or two to put some meat on those bones."

The teenager ignored the comment. Something told Yuusuke he didn't enroll in the gym for his own benefit. "Peach juice and ice?" he offered, holding up an extra can of peach juice and a plastic cup filled with ice.

Yuusuke accepted the cup of ice and can of juice from this weird kid. Not interested enough to ask the reasons behind the generous offer, Yuusuke popped open the can and poured the peach juice in the cup of ice. As he sipped at the juice, Yuusuke noticed the boy's anticipation observing carefully with a few sideways glances his antsy body language.

He also noticed, with an equal amount of intrigue the other boys standing alongside the kid in anticipation—_Wait, when did they get there? What?—_But, for what, is the question?

People are just getting weirder every day, he thought to himself. Shrugging his shoulders, Yuusuke swallowed a few of the ice cubes down. He liked chewing on ice cubes. He was munching on the cold ice cubes as if he didn't care for the reasons of these weirdoes that much.

The empty room the boys were looking at suddenly flooded with a large group of young, cute girls all about their mid-to-late teens and early-to-mid-twenties.

Each girl wore colorful skin-tight, aerobic spandex suits and accessorizing with the typical workout gear: wrist bands, headbands, padded open-finger gloves, legwarmers and cropped sweat shirts.

The hormone driven group of boys standing beside Yuusuke, sighed dreamily. The boys widening eyes ogled at each and every hot girl there. Each pair of eyes was glued to each girl's passing figure as if they never sense a decent specimen of the female species.

Yuusuke wanted to smack himself right then and there.

As much as he liked women, he wasn't the type to just spy on them.

Not at this age, anyway. It was a bit weird and if he wanted to attract a girl, he could always just lure them or talk to them like a normal person.

But, Yuusuke didn't comment on it thoroughly. If it weren't for the fact he could relate to them somewhat. He was, after all, at one point in his life a hormonal teenager.

But, he couldn't deny it. He, himself, couldn't help but admire the view. He forgot for a second that the walls were glass and visible to the members inside the dance room as one or two chicks averted their eyes from him and giggled flirtatiously. Yuusuke blinked, stupidly realizing at the last minute that he was standing next to a pack of desperate, horny kids and that anyone can assume he was as desperate and associating with them.

"Fuck no," mumbling under his breath, Yuusuke grimaced.

But, the girls and older women did not seem to care for the prying eyes of their audience.

They seemed used to it.

_Or into the attention,_ Yuusuke thought, cocking his head thoughtfully to the side. _I don't have the time to stand around for nothing._ He checked his watch. It was nowhere near the time Keiko would be done with her dance classes. He let out a frustrated snort._ I guess I do have a lot of time at hand._

His eyes returned to the room in which the session began commencing. All the girls located themselves to their spots, where blue mats were placed in front of them.

The girls waited patiently for the workout instructor as they chit-chatted amongst themselves, giggling like cheerful school girls.

"Maybe she's in here, too?" he said to himself. Yuusuke checked and searched the groups of girls flooding in the room for Keiko, but she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she's in another class? Bummer. I can't make fun of her lack of coordination. He considered this as he emptied the last of the juices contents.

The classes small squabbling ended when the backdoor of the room opened. A young woman entered the room carrying a sizable CD player draped over her shoulders.

The room went silent as the instructor with the help of two other young ladies volunteered to assist her in setting up the CD player and place a blue workout mat.

In front of the room there is a small spot that is supposed to be the platform the instructor is to demonstrate a variety of dance routines and exercise techniques.

The two ladies returned to their designated spots as the instructor resided on the platform in front of the class, smiling brightly and looking around gleefully at her full house of people.

From all the people in the class, Yuusuke's eyes settled on one particular person. He didn't know what it was at first. But he gazed intensively at the instructor, somewhat impressed from the turnout of the room full of eager participants.

She, of every pretty lady in the room, was the one who called forward his utmost attention. His eyes were placed solely on her.

The instructor represented the definition of natural, humble beauty. She wasn't a Barbie Doll, but her charming grace was so natural, it awed the crowd. Her head full of long, bouncy, raven locks tied up in a high ponytail falling down to her shoulders. Although her face was cute as a sweet simple button, the one feature that makes her stand out are the pair of deep as the darkest ocean blue eyes, holding knowledge and wisdom beyond her years and a spark of mystery flaring in their depths.

Yuusuke dragged his eyes over her very feminine, yet muscular toned figure. It spoke of the hard work she puts into her body and the healthy lifestyle she followed. The blue and forest green workout suit she sported hugged every inch and curve to her excellently toned and proportioned body and it definitely was filled out in the right areas.

"She's very cute," he said absentmindedly, the words escaping his lips as his sights set on the girl intensified.

For some old reason she's so familiar to him. Why can't he remember? He hated not paying attention to his surroundings all the times. Damn his short-term memory.

"Yeah, she is a babe. Part of the reason as to why I leave my boxing classes early," answered one of the young guys standing beside Dreadlocks, pulling back his long brown hair away from his sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, she's a hottie. She recently started working here like a month ago, as the aerobics instructor for the woman's unit," informed Dreadlocks. "Plus, she's a real nice chick. Not snobby like most of the girls who come here," he continued on answering the drifting question fleeing Yuusuke's lips a while ago.

He normally wouldn't interact with the average, normal person on a daily basis out of the blue. His social skills didn't particularly improve enough to make a complete 180 switch. And, it's not safe for them to be around him incase demons come after him. Anyways, it's not his style or custom to be openly social with everyone; but today's different. He actually cared enough to hear a couple of strangers' information about the young woman that was currently fogging up his coherent thoughts.

He mentioned she was about twenty-two. She was just a year younger than him. No big deal.

Her name is Higurashi Kagome. A chick like her overcame an extraordinarily large list of crippling illnesses in her teens. For someone as sickly as her to struggle and push herself in her studies to become a future nutritionist and is now working as a workout instructor to pay off her school tuition.

The details the guys' were gossiping about were a little surprising. Yuusuke, to be frank, wasn't anticipating such a hot looking chick to be an egghead. Especially one who is a workout junkie like said instructor. (Then, again, Kurama and Keiko proved his stereotype wrong more than once.) But, he respected a well-rounded person, even more so when it comes from a great deal of work.

_Wait-Higurashi? Kagome? I heard that name somewhere before...? _But _where_ was the question.

Yuusuke squinted a little, narrowing and trying to pin-point Kagome's face. A spike of spirit energy pricked him. Yuusuke's eyes widened. He looked at his palms. It was very slight, but enough to grab his attention.

_That's weird._ He put his guard up. He looked around and the ripple-like energy was traced back to the instructor. Hmm?

_What the hell?_

It didn't feel weird or threatening. It felt faint but still there. She looked human. Yuusuke rationalized it could be something like a fluke like Shizuru. She was spiritually aware because of her bloodline. For all he knew, this chick could be related to psychics or a priest with high spiritual awareness.

And, then, it occurred to him. _Higurashi? At school I think? Yeah, there was a transfer student for one semester in the honor-roll class with Keiko that was a bit strange, but stood out. Was it this same Kagome?_

The familiar and strong nostalgic vibe he was getting from the dance instructor was too strong. Prying into the thought more, Yuusuke was positive he had seen a cute school girl resembling the instructor demonstrating some of the warm-up Pilates.

_Yeah. Now I remember. His memory was coming back._

_The ill-tempered brunette hauled the annoyed and struggling delinquent hunching over slightly in discomfort. The height difference between Keiko and Yuusuke was pretty noticeable now. She could barely reach his shoulders now that he had a major growth spur during the summer. Yuusuke dodged the surrounding crowd of blue uniformed students as Keiko dragged him along. Keiko's stubborn yanks and pulls caused Yuusuke to bump into a few people to his dismay, who weren't all too nice about it, and in his retaliation he was insulting the bastards who had the nerve to say to him, "Watch it, asshole!" _

_A fuming, red-faced Yuusuke (who immediately withdrew his prepared apology Keiko expected him to offer for the other "nice" kids insulting him) said in response, "Say it again and I'll mop the floor with your ass, you fucking little bastards!" _

_The loud remark earned him an aware crowd of blue uniforms to open a path for Keiko and Yuusuke in total fear._

_Keiko groaned, tiresomely. When will Yuusuke learn violence isn't the answer? She thought, defeated. Tugging on his elbow harder and with more force, the two speeded through the open, traffic-free hallway. "We're gonna be late!" Keiko urged him to hurry._

_Before Yuusuke can complain to her about the fact he didn't want to go to class, his eyes shifted to the side for a split second. Catching a pair of deep as the darkest part of the ocean blue eyes staring at him—eyes locking with one another. The owner of those rare looking eyes held his dark brown eyes captive. The pretty face caught him off guard._

_When did the rest of the girls at school become as cute or pretty as Keiko was? _

_Or even more depending what your preferences are._

_The pretty girl with the very typical alluring Japanese looks-the thick, long, flowing dark as night hair and milky white skin flashed him a sweet, bright smile exposing her pearly whites. The distraction the spirit detective was caught up in didn't allow him the time to notice the open locker door until..._

—_BAM! _

_Banging his face at full-force against a girl's open locker door left him seeing stars. _

_Yuusuke has been punched, beaten silly, toss into the sides of cars, cliffs, hard cement-like walls before, so a person that knows all the shit he has been through would assume he would get use to this by now._

_But, sadly, this really hurts unimaginably. What the Hell do they make these lockers with? Who's the crazy manufacturer of these lockers? Stars encircling everywhere around his vision, the blazing, throbbing pain felt like it was splitting his skull in pieces. _

_The unfocused brown, blue, tan blob came into focus. The worried squiggles and blob morphed into Keiko's worried expression. She was urging him for a reaction. "Yuusuke, can you hear me? How many fingers do you see?" She held up three slender fingers in front of him. Her features etched in fear and worry._

_Yuusuke's lips stretched into a goofy grin. He was seeing double Keiko's. "I dunno...6? Say Keiko, since when do you have a twin sister. Have I met her before?" he said in a slurring tone before everything went dark and pitch black as night. _

_Oh, yeah._ Now he remembered why he couldn't remember her. He accidently rammed his head so hard against a stupid girl's locker door that day. Who would have guessed open locker doors were so dangerous? His head rang and throbbed for the rest of the next following day, too, he remembered with much dismay. He swore he had to have cracked a dent into his skull. It hurt worse than anything he could recall that day.

After the ladies finished their warm-ups, they started their stretches. Bending over, touching their toes and then bending to the side, doing arms stretches. Kagome ended the routine. She straightened up her form. "Wasn't that refreshing? Okay, it's a little painful at first, but it helps keep your muscles from cramping or locking up. Now, is everyone ready to work on glutes?"

A chorus of yes chimed. Kagome switched the disc on the CD player, hitting the volume up to max. An upbeat house mix tune started playing. The loud, heavy bass beat vibrated throughout the room. The song's fast and upbeat tune helped put everyone into the mood to put everything into gear.

The room of women on perfect accordance to Kagome followed the swift dance movements of their instructor. None of them staggered behind a single step, all on count with practiced ease.

Kagome mixed popular dance moves with exercise techniques to ensure the everyday woman got her fair share of exercise in the problem areas women always strive to improve. Which are glutes, hip, thighs, abs and belly fat. The routine followed the choreography they been perfecting for the past month. The vibrations of foots steps, movements and the rhythm of the music vibrated the floor beneath.

Unexpectedly, Yuusuke's pulse started to quicken out of nowhere. He didn't know where the sudden weird rush of excitement came from, it was kind of like the rush you would experience waiting on line for a turn in a new, crazy rollercoaster ride.

As the peeping audience next to him awed at the sight of women in spandex flopping about, the raven haired instructor was the one Yuusuke's eyes were currently glued onto.

Kagome's skin in the bright dance room's light glistened. The sweat forming on her skin from the body heat warming up her flesh was entrancing to see. His eyes followed the beads of sweat slide down into her ample cleavage that bounced a little here and there with each fierce movement. It was practically bursting from its bindings.

He watched with perverse thoughts as her chest bounced ever so slightly up and down. The thin flimsy material pressed over her clad hardened nipples. Visible pebble-hard nipples always captured the attention of a person. And specifically men.

Yuusuke's breath hitched when she bend over very low and raising her leg in a back kick—demonstrating a good way to tone up the glutes without the need of surgical means-giving a full view of her round, voluptuous, toned buttocks. The cheeks were clad against the green spandex leggings.

Yuusuke was entranced by her swift and sleek movements. The way her long, nicely toned and muscled legs kicked in the air in fluid motions. It started bringing on disturbing, but semi-harmless thoughts, like, for instance, wondering if those strong, beautiful legs can maintain its position wrapped around his waist in compromising positions.

Kagome motioned with her charming smile and words for the rest of the girls to proceed alongside with her. The encouragement she continued to shower them showed her patience and trust in her own abilities to share with them her techniques and skills.

Her long black hair swayed around with each fast movement in the air. His eyes following her hips swaying from side-to-side on count with the beat of the music. Yuusuke found himself almost swaying along with her.

His heart was pumping faster and faster. He didn't know what it was about this whole thing that was so perverse and wrong from the beginning that has him all hot and flustered. He felt like a hormonal teenager again. It was rather startling to be affected like this by someone he doesn't know too well. The beginning of his excitement was like a rushing heat spreading. An irreversible process he had no control over.

And more so with his half-demon side inside of him, fighting to call the shots that was so natural to their nature. The side of him that packed on a more potent passion; that would really surpass a very sexually active youngster at the peak of their prowess.

Kagome laid on her back on the blue mat and resumed on to demonstrating one of the ways to form define and strong abs. Which she then, proceeded to explain how it helps flatten tummies. She showed how to attach the resistance bands on the thighs properly and then she attached them to her thighs. She raised her lowered half up and slowly lowered herself down. Everyone in the room followed. The pelvic thrusts were evenly executed.

A simple exercise like that appeared as seductive to him in this state. He felt uncomfortably overdressed in his clothes. The heat in his skin was starting to bother him. Man, I shouldn't have downed all that ice in one shot, he thought, regretting downing the drink and ice so quickly.

He was regretting more than one thing at this stage in his discomfort. For hanging around here with these little dumbasses, who were "Oohing" and "Awing" at the women doing aerobics and finishing their work-out. He was paying dearly for it. In his present state Yuusuke wanted nothing more than to leave the gym. He wanted to clear and rid himself of these thoughts and feelings wreaking havoc on him. Part of his still functioning mind was able rationalized on the leaving out of here idea, but the 80% of his mind (and including his hungry for vagina deprived body) refused to move from this spot. The percentage rate of ability to reason was dropping quickly and was outvoted by the hungry urges, which was rising by the second.

_God, why me?_ He cursed at his damn luck, trying his hardest to stray away his vision to elsewhere and anything, but this place is elsewhere.

But...Just like back in the day when his delinquency was over-the-top, he couldn't resist temptation. And this form of temptation was too delicious. His body refused on its own accord.

Licking his dry lips as his breathing became ragged, sweat brimming on his forehead. He detained his inner demon, his demon blood, from reacting to the instructor's "erotic" displays. Those hungry voices of his subconscious were calling for him to act upon his urge.

Just seeing her switch-up the pelvic thrusting routine he didn't even paid attention enough to know the proper name of the exercise, really piled on the heat and dirty thoughts. She raised a leg up in the air and pulled at her knee as she resumed the exercise. It was too much.

And just when he thought it was too much, she abruptly turned over on her stomach on the mat on all fours, holding out her arms while elevating her body above the ground.

"Now I want everyone to lean to their left side of their body. You're left arm and leg is going to hold you up. You might feel wobbly for a while. Try to maintain your balance. Make sure your forearm is touching the floor like this and in order to do this correctly, your forearm and leg are going to elevate your body from the ground. Now kick up your right leg to the ceiling and lower it down. Kick up and down. Kick up and down. You're going to feel the burn and your arms are going to hurt for a bit."

She demonstrated. She lifted her leg sky-high in a perfect 90 degree angle and lowered it down and continued on repeating it. The rest of the ladies in the class managed to keep pace. Some of them were red-faced and sweating, struggling to keep on going.

She continued to explain, "This is an amazing workout for your hips and glutes. Remember to squeeze your glutes before you lift and release and repeat."

It was impressive the balance she has to execute this. The rest of the girls were giving up. She switched sides to work on the other leg, hip and glute. It was too unbearable to watch her lift her long, leg up and expose a good bird's eye view of her feminine groin area. Sure, nothing was seen or visible, but it just seemed too provocative to not eye the exposing of a woman's sweet center. It's one of the reasons why women sit with their legs crossed and not with their legs open. It didn't make a difference if a woman was donning a pair of pants or a skirt. It was just such a private area. Just the motion of willingly spreading apart legs and showing that sacred center is erotic enough to drive a man crazy.

Yuusuke gulped, uncharacteristically. If he was warm and sweaty, then this just made his flesh burn firing hot. The new position this woman placed herself in shot down all his defenses that was against ogling and lusting openly. The percentage went up to 100%. Her ridged form was aligned perfectly straight. Kagome's tight, toned and round buttocks was raised in the air. The reflection of the mirror covering every wall in the room allowed him to sneak-peak's at it as well when he felt watching the motions of her legs rising and dropping playing a tantalizing game of peek-a-boo with her groin was too much to tolerate.

The round and firm ass of her's—daring any man to grab (which a certain handsome lecherous monk acted upon countless times. Earning him hard slaps.) Is perfect enough to smack around with his—Oh, man. _No, no, no, no. _

He shook his head. His face all rosy and it's warming up from staring at her inappropriately. Yuusuke's quivering hands twitched eagerly. He immediately stuffed the offending appendages in the deep recesses of his jeans pocket.

The burning of molten heat swirled in the pit of his stomach and he was starting to feel light-headed.

"Shit," he whispered angrily to himself.

All that heat and need went directly to his painfully hardened sex. Twitching and pulsating with need each time he couldn't rip away his line of vision from her.

He pressed together his bucking tense legs together in order to hide and subdue the burning ache sending hot flashes through him. He stepped away from the gawking group of guys and leaned onto the window frame of the glass window, supporting himself and trying to reign in his tense body. He damned himself for being turned-on by the simple tasks done by some fitness instructor. What kind of pervert is he?

_Who gets turned on watching things like this at his age?_

But...Why did it annoy him so damn much? He remembered as he saw witnessed his growing desire pushing against his constricting jeans. He walked away. He couldn't tolerate this any longer. It was becoming embarrassing torture. He walked down the hallway far away from the class. He was lucky enough to run into two staff members that worked in this enormous gym. One was a huge, tall, balding man in about his early 40's, who couldn't fit into his tight gym shirt, and the other a shorter, but almost equally built older man. Yuusuke asked curtly one of the gym members where the bathroom was.

"A little further down the hall. Turn to the left and there are the men and woman's bathrooms," said with a soft, but subtle lisp the tall body-builder. He indicated with a point of his index finger in the direction.

Yuusuke didn't expect that softness to come out of such a tall, brute-looking kind of guy. He seen it all at this point and he really didn't care to judge. "Thanks, later." Yuusuke quickly jet his way in the direction given to him. The small dead-end to the left was two separate bathrooms. One for chicks and the other one for guys. He rushed inside the men's bathroom and forced the faucet of the sink on and cupping handfuls of cold as ice tap water, he splashed it on his face.

It was refreshing and it helped curb his overwhelming heat.

It felt like a wonderful taste of heaven.

He went inside the private stalls, pushed the toilet lid down so he can sit on the toilet to calm himself down.

He closed his eyes. He still could see Kagome, the aerobics instructor for the woman's dance classes, smile and lower herself down on the blue mat that was so lucky to be underneath her.

Yuusuke's imagination activated as he couldn't shake off thinking about it. Instead of nothing, but the blue mat being beneath her, he imagined himself switching places with the blue exercise mat and envisioning Kagome's hot, naked body pushing her sex in him. Immersing her hot, moist and ready_—_He sighed, blissfully.

_Push…_

_She would moan in her soft, feminine voice. _

_Push…_

_The sudden gasp of air would make him swell with excitement and force her to moan even louder with pleasure._

_Push…_

_The wetness would feel exquisite engulfing him in and burying him deeper and deeper..._

_Push—_

He involuntarily jerked forward and it felt so real for a moment that it was enough to quickly snap him to a reality check.

He was in the bathroom of Keiko's over-priced gym. He was inside a private stall in the men's bathroom.

Alone.

At least he hoped.


	2. Part II: Kagome Higurashi

**Title: The Detective and Priestess**

Author: Adorkablebanana

Genre: One shot, crossover, hentai.

Rating: R

Fandom: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N: Revamped this from the neck up. My first and only (at the moment) YuusukexKagome crossover. This is a one shot. I hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews are my food. Feed me. Here's the last installment: part II.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY nor do I get compensation for this work of fiction, this is just for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Detective and the Priestess<strong>

Part II: Kagome

He was in the bathroom of Keiko's over-priced gym. He was inside a private stall in the men's bathroom.

Alone.

At least he hoped.

Blushing uncharacteristically—just a tad, mind you—from the thought, he tried to listen-in if there was anyone in the bathroom.

No sound.

No footsteps, no flood of tinkling against the urinals.

He opened the stall door carefully. He peered over to double check if anybody witnessed the little moment. Not that there's any concrete evidence to incriminate him of doing anything perverse, like masturbating in a public bathroom. Well, semi-public. It's embarrassing enough to have an aching hard on press against his jeans. It was hard to walk comfortably and unnoticed. To his fortune the horny group of dorks didn't follow after him. They were too busy entranced by the room full of women.

Lucky for them they didn't notice how badly affected he, himself, was. If they were to have seen him buried in the heat of heavy arousal, they would be beaten to a pulp and piled all over the floor for seeing him at his most exposed and vulnerable. Can't let that happen.

He still—surprisingly enough—carried the package of clothing given to him by this "Io" chick Keiko was muttering about earlier. He switched his clothing since he sweat right through his good clothing already. The sweats were a lot more comfortable for him and gave him more room for his, um, yeah, until his "excitement" went down.

_Fuck my life._ Yuusuke frowned, bitterly as he folded his clothing and stuffed it into the packaging until he tracked down Keiko for an extra plastic bag or something.

He composed himself. Just enough to not look like a moron.

Releasing a dejected sigh, Yuusuke stepped out of the bathroom and walked back down the same hallway he was running from before. He would have taken the other way, but he really wasn't in the mood to fight with Keiko if he ended up lost in this enormous building and left her waiting for an hour after she finished her stupid, dumb dance class.

He was a bit, for the most part, reluctant to return back to the same area in order to return to where the front desk was. The idea of running into the instructor really did not sit well with him. It was a bit uncomfortable to walk. A few odd and embarrassed looks were shot at him as he made his way awkwardly back past the aerobics rooms. He still felt noticeably stiff, but as his anxiety and mild embarrassment got the best of him, it dispelled the bothersome discomfort in his pants, and with the help of focusing on the chilling AC air, soon he was as soft as dough.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the daily routine workout sessions, in which she earned a nice wad of cash as a side job, she had noticed an unbelievably unique and powerful energy source that almost rammed through her like an invisible wall of plexi glass.<p>

It was…Riveting! It felt as calm, fierce as the violent tsunami waves that can destroy a whole city in one trembling wave.

It was nothing like she had felt in years.

The feeling of the static flood of fire rushing through her senses was very startling.

She searched the sea of eager, sweaty faces. And outside the clear glass walls—where onlookers can see what's going on in the class—are able to join in sometimes. There she fixed her eyes on a pair of piercing brown eyes. And if she squinted a bit, she can drown out everything around them, the raging power of his youki aura surrounded him like bees on honey. It was a weird analogy, but it was that out of place, but amazing and frightening at the same time.

This stranger was quite handsome to say the least. There was something boyishly rugged about his appearance. It was very appealing and a teensy bit familiar.

A lot of strapping young men attended the gym day in and day out, but what made this young man stand out was something much more.

And it worried her. A lot. He could be a demon for all she knew.

And the lick of power she got was nothing compared to what's under all that.

_A youkai? Maybe? I feel it somehow it has to be a youkai..._Kagome wondered and thought it over. She pushed back the paranoid thoughts and focused on her class.

She has all the right to worry, after all. He is a youkai-she's assuming anyway-and a youkai randomly showing up near a former miko. (Now ex-miko.)What if the youkai and demons were after her again?

She tried to pay no mind to it.

What else can she do?

Right?

Yeah.

Kagome finished the session with a series of sleek movements. The sleek combination of dance steps the class easily followed as the last song ended. Kagome turned off the CD player; ending the class session. Kagome cheerfully, but a bit breathlessly, said, "Okay, that's it for today. See you all on Tuesday. Same time, same place!"

She dismissed the exhausted group of women.

They all drifted out, aching and sore, covered in thick coats of perspiration. A few of the newbies were clutching their aching, sore sides, unable to keep pace with the other veteran members that figuratively bled, cried, and ached their way to building up a reasonable-to-proud pace that has been earned through grueling practice and patience.

Still, most of them were nowhere close to being remotely accommodated to their seemingly immaculate instructor's active daily routines.

If she did this several times a week, including her own work-out regime, it's no wonder she stayed fit and lean.

Seeing all flushed, sweaty women ushering out of the room, the three goo-goo eyed guys instantly made a run for it in order to avoid being seen by the girls they have lecherously leered at for the last hour.

The women swore they were going to beat the tar out of them the next time they caught them leering in.

Even though the guys dipped, Yuusuke remained in his place. He always did whatever he wanted. And having a few angry bitches didn't matter much.

Ignoring the few women glaring at him, some were checking him out as they stepped out. His sole interest was the lone girl in the room who aroused his inner beast demanding to free itself in a search for dominance.

He waited patiently for the instructor outside in the hall until she was completely alone. He was leaning against the cool glass wall which soaked up the coldness from the building's AC, sending chills down his heated flesh. He felt slightly feverish against the coolness of the glass. He thought of that lovely long throat. Her define collar bone. The tone muscles on her long legs that go one forever. He had it badly.

* * *

><p>Kagome wiped her soaked face in a towel. Popping open a water bottle, the cold liquid felt like bliss pouring down her dry throat.<p>

Water felt very good and refreshing after a tiring work out session.

Her muscles clenched painfully tight, unbinding slowly from her sore joints. _'Man, I think I over did it this time around.' _She let out a small giggle, retrieving her gym bag which was lying abandoned on the floor.

Hoisting over her shoulders the gym bag, she headed in the direction of the staff locker rooms. There was another exit door for the employees to head straight into the locker rooms. In the back room, where the first thing Kagome was going to do was hit the showers.

* * *

><p>It felt like it was well-past a good hour.<p>

Why was he still waiting out here?

Yuusuke impatiently waited for the instructor outside in the hallway. Irritation etching his features, he glanced through the window searching for the instructor.

_'Where the Hell did she go off to?' _

There was nothing in the room. Only emptiness.

The vacant room gave Yuusuke the urge to want to flick the finger at somebody. He wasted his time idling around for nothing.

He stepped in and surveyed the room.

He narrowed his senses on tracking down the instructor's unique aura.

It was ridiculous. Yuusuke frowned, thoroughly annoyed.

He saw the instructor step out really quickly from the back door of the room to grab some wrist band she left on the floor on her way out. She quickly left the room again.

_'She's going out through the back door.' _

Seeing Kagome exit out, Yuusuke followed suit, right on her tail. He wasn't about to let her go so easily.

* * *

><p>As she went into the locker room, she made her way to the showers. Kagome removed her sticky clothes. She felt clammy and uncomfortable. She turned the knob on the shower and the spray of the showerhead hit her. The feel of the water felt great. She hated feeling sweaty and girls don't normally like anything that can cause bad B.O. She lathered up some soap and soon she was covered in soapy bubbles. She squeezed an ample amount of shampoo on her palm and she lathered up her wet hair.<p>

As much as Kagome was accustomed to have co-ed bathrooms with other women, it was nice for a change to have the locker room showers all to herself. She didn't have to put up with the nagging questions of: "Can you lend me some of your shampoo/conditioner/soap?" or "What's that soap your using? It smells great!" and you can't forget the typical, "Do you have a pad/tampon?"

Her fellow co-workers have the bad habit of asking her while she was in the middle of taking a shower. It grinds her gears to have to put up with the constant irritating interruptions. Why couldn't they ask her before or after her shower?

She thought of all these little dilemmas as she lathered and repeated. She rinsed the shampoo out and squirted on some conditioner. As she rinsed out the conditioner out of her hair, a spike of strong youki cut through her senses like a strike of lighting. Kagome became aware on the spot of the disturbingly familiar youki.

_'W-What?' _

She noticed the odd power before, but thought little of it since she couldn't detect any trace of negative energy in it.

She was sure of it—almost positive. Although there has been situations in the past where her bad tendencies of overestimating certain factors had cost her dearly.

As Kagome ran in her under the spray of the showerhead, her paranoia intensified as the spike of strong energy washed over like a silent, but strong ripple in the ocean. Kagome was a little more on alert as she asked herself the question, once more, _'What is that—that power?'_

Another posing question she thought over, '_Who is that? What does it want?' _

Kagome's mind took a turn to a long train of suspicious thoughts. Of all places she damned it happened when she was in the shower, at the most inconvenient time. (These things always happened when she was naked and bathing! It never changes!) Maybe she should go check out who it was and who does this "energy" belong to? Tracing it back to a face always helped opt-up her options.

The sound of footfalls made it all more excruciatingly real. Kagome felt her heart beat pick up. Fear was quickly settling in. Kagome refused to let it reign over her because fear is one of the main reasons people do dumb things. And she didn't want to do anything stupid.

Her obvious curiosity piqued and prodded her mind like a nosy neighbor. A part of Kagome was debating whether to investigate this unique source of power that was threatening and begging to be discovered. _'Oh, what the heck! As the former guardian of the Shikon-no-tama, it is my responsibility to find out any threat that's on the horizon.'_

Plus, it was getting cold staying here under the shower and her skin was becoming quite prune-like. Puffing out her chest with bravery, she followed suit. She spoke in a loud, but polite tone. "I know you have been following me. I know you're there."

She reached a hand out for the towel hanging on the hook outside the shower curtain and grabbed the towel quickly. She felt world's better having something to cover with. Exposed by an unknown threat is not at all helpful to deal with a situation like this.

Yuusuke stood there, a good few paces away from her shower stall, waiting with the most deliberate amount of cynicism. A smirk curled his lips. He was very amused she already was aware of his presence. It made this whole situation a lot easier and getting the ball rolling faster. "You can sense my presence, can't you?" Yuusuke said. "You know what I am, don't you?"

Kagome spread open the shower curtain in one quick swipe. She was clad in her eggshell white towel. The small icon of the gym's logo rested on her belly. Her taut stomach he didn't want to resist running his tongue over.

Her long, ink black hair cascaded in a wet slick fall down her left shoulder, exposing the long, swan-like neck. Her damp skin glowed a bit under the fluorescent lights. "I can say you're a stalkerish pervert leering at me in the woman's bathroom for sure," she replied, aggressively.

Yuusuke smirked. "If that's the cover you want to go with."

"Isn't it the truth, though? You are here, gawking at me, while I'm only in a towel." She arched a defying brow. She was in disbelief he was seriously making an attempt to turn this on her when the facts were the straight, goddamn facts. "You might be crazy if you seriously think I'm going to take the blame for this."

Kagome shook her head at the stupidity of the whole idea and she walked past him to her locker. She was not in the best of moods to deal with this. She peered over at him behind her shoulder to check if he was going to leave or stay. And much to her disappointment, he stayed. And worse of all, he was following her.

Oh, geez.

"You have to go. I'm not going to get fired over this. I won't hesitate to rat you on the cops," she said, threateningly. The angry glare was enough to make Yuusuke even bolder and further continue on with this conversation. He found the instructor charming.

"Somehow I get the feeling you won't do it," he countered back, with a boyish, sweet smile. "You would have done it by now and you didn't scream out for help the second I stepped in. You pretty much lost that chance a while ago. So you are just as guilty. It's incriminating to just be all casual about it like you are doing right now." He leaned his back against the locker next to hers as she pulled out her personal possessions.

She couldn't argue back with that.

Damn.

Well, shit. Aren't things interesting now?

"Aside the odd circumstances I'm under right at this moment, I'm going to take the time to just put it aside for a moment," Kagome said in a sarcastic sort of way. She paused and turned to him, full face. "You think you mind if I changed? I don't exactly want to give you a show to look at."

"I'm perfectly fine with sitting here watching you change. So I don't mind." Yuusuke smiled, his eyes taking a sort of unsettling gleam to them.

"Yeah, like I was actually asking you for permission to watch me! Ha!" She snorted.

"Do I have permission to quote you on that?"

"Oh, shut-up. Just leave. I'm getting cold right now."

"No. I don't think so. I'll turn around and not peek. That's as much as I'm going to give, just to make it clear," Yuusuke compromised, bluntly. He left no room for argument or debate. Before Kagome could argue or start a fight, he turned around and focused his line of vision on a tacky, Olympic sports female body-builder ad poster.

"Sneaking into the women's locker room and spying on a naked, defenseless woman and now calling the shots? Wow, you are some special head case."

"Of all the true facts you mentioned, I can say it is a lie that you are a poor 'defenseless' woman here, _miko."_

At that remark, Kagome stopped the bantering. She was speechless, but not unnerved.

Well, he guessed right it seems.

Yuusuke smirked devilishly. He could feel the aggressive mood shift from the room. He didn't even have to turn around and see if she was startled or not. He could tell by the empty silence filling the room.

It had occurred to Yuusuke, as he searched in the recesses of his memory, he has seen her before. As moved as he was to see such an attractive woman, the feeling of familiarity was unshakable. He knows her in some way.

And feeling her energy was no coincidence.

For a while it didn't exactly click in right away. Yet, when the words "miko" came out of his mouth it all made sense.

It was almost laughable in its ironic sort of way.

How small this cruel, but funny world can be.

It was bound to happen; crossing paths again.

Kagome smirked likewise. Her mood quickly was replaced by awe. Her lips formed an "O" shape. Despite the state of affairs they are in, it was actually quite nice to see Urameshi Yuusuke again after so many years.

In some way, she couldn't believe it was him; it's really him after all this time?

Why hadn't she recognized the exact pitch of his aura in the first place?

It was quite careless of her, but at the same instance the aura has drastically been altered through all these years.

She mentally whacked herself for her lack of immediate recollections and attention to detail.

_'Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's him! I haven't seen him since high school.' _

On the basis of good and bad, this definitely can go either way. In the good aspect, she did get to see the after product of her once former crush. A good revelation is he is as dreamy as he has ever been. Although InuYasha, the hanyou youkai, was and always will be her heart's first and foremost choice. She did in the past harbor a small crush for the former delinquent punk.

Back in the day, Kagome had originally transferred to Yuusuke's high school for a short time. She was having problems with her former high school keeping up with the grades and curriculum standards. Until she was able to meet these qualifications, she was "suggested" to attend another high school until her grades were back to normal.

Although her time there was short lived, the impact of her time in the new school remained. Kagome had heard the rumors flocking around of the renegade youngster. There was many such as the popular rumor Yuusuke had been in more fights than he can count off the top of his head and he beat anyone up that even took more than a minute to glance over at him.

Kagome remembered how the students feared and cowered before him over the possible authenticity of his reputation. Despite the reputation revolving Urameshi Yuusuke, Kagome found him somewhat interesting and fascinating.

Normal girls normally played it smart or got involved with assholes that can endanger their lives. Since Kagome wasn't the typical normal girl, she always sought out the ill-tempered studs without an inkling of reasonable fear. Kagome's preference for the bad boy type never ceased and was further reinforced since her first love InuYasha and her first actual boyfriend Kouga, the wolf youkai.

Higurashi Kagome did not want to step on anyone's toes trying to go out on a date with a fellow student from another school if she wasn't entirely sure of herself and not planning to stay in that school for long. She was a teenager at the time, so teenagers just want to explore and have fun, get to know people along their path.

Somewhere deep down, she can confidently say she was well aware of his type. Tough, rebel types are usually hidden sensitive softies who are afraid to grow close to those around them, fearing the possible outcome of betrayal. The hard shell these type of people develop are for their own self-preservations. It's always a painful and scary risk putting yourself out there. Nobody wants to get hurt. This is especially true with people that have a lot of pride.

Kagome's curiosity of a boy-crazy teenager desired to befriend Yuusuke and maybe even go as far as to go out on a date with him if it were possible.

But, aside her uncertain on and off feelings for InuYasha, the inu-hanyou, the idea of getting a bit cozy and friendly with the good-looking young man was veered in a whole other direction. Discovering his lady-love, the extremely cute student body president Yukimura Keiko dissuaded Kagome from pursuing the idea. Yukimura Keiko was Yuusuke's longtime girlfriend that still has fire in their relationship. Kagome backed down on her pursuit. Kagome wasn't-and still isn't, mind you-the type of girl to intervene in someone's relationship. Specifically from personal experience. She happened to involuntarily entangle herself in the whole InuYasha and Kikyou love triangle.

That emotional drama put her heart through a lot of pain. It teached her a valuable lesson she carries in her memory each passing day. Don't interfere with a relationship that has history in it. Concerning matters of love, its' safer to steer clear of someone else's love life.

Besides, Kagome had really liked Keiko as a person. She's a lovely person at heart, concerning over others. Trying to help anyone in the best possible manner; she even volunteered to be her private tutor to help her catch up on her missing material she struggled with.

It had become a bit awkward for Kagome to be around Yuusuke. Yuusuke was an interesting individual and all, but she stepped back, not bothering to attempt to even form a friendship with him. Around that time period, she transferred back to her original high school. Everything that happened made it seem that fate wasn't permitting their lives to intertwine. It was left in the past and their lives have moved on.

Coming face-to-face with him must have been a sign signaling something. Kind of like fate is knocking on her doorstep. Kagome just wondered what though. Whether it was good or not.

"We went to school together, right?" she said.

"I think we did, for as long as I went to class anyway," he replied back.

"Yuusuke, I believe?" she asked quizzically.

Yuusuke raised a brow, a bit taken aback by her quick response. That's some memory jogging there.

She knew him?

A lot of people know him from his former reputation as a street punk. But to actually remember after such a long while is a bit...Interesting?

"We went to the same high school for a bit. I transferred out after a while. It's a bit personal." She smiled and she pulled a long T-shirt over so she wouldn't be sitting there, chit-chatting in the nude.

"You remember me? I don't know if we were friends." He went to school a while back. And for someone to remember that far back, in his mind, was a bit weird since he didn't care for school or making friends. His only friends' in school was Keiko and Kuwabara. Noone else.

Unless it was only based on his bad reputation and it most likely will be based on it because noone really did bother to get to know him.

And he kind of liked it like that since he didn't have to put himself out there or deal with bullshit drama. Oh, he doesn't know the words to fill it in with how he felt.

"I use to watch you a lot-not in a stalkerish way so you can take that look off your face-because you remind me of someone that meant and still means a lot to me," she said with a genuine tenderness and she glanced over off in the distance for a moment-just a quick moment that he barely noticed if he hadn't been paying close attention to her every move-and she settled her warm, but sorrow-filled eyes.

"I bet." Yuusuke cocked his head to the side. "Urameshi Yuusuke, if you remember."

"I can't forget such a catchy name like that. I'm Higurashi Kagome," she politely introduced herself. She inclined her head a bit and looked up again.

"Why did you remember me?" he asked, a bit curious.

"Well aside you reminding me of someone I know, I thought you were cute. I had a small crush on you. Back then I wouldn't have told the crushee in a million years of my feelings. It's a bit embarrassing right now," Kagome admitted with a light-hearted laugh.

And it was the cutest laugh ever. Yuusuke was immediately charmed. And flattered, of course. "You can't blame yourself, really," he cockily flattered himself.

"You haven't changed from the young Urameshi Yuusuke I knew from school." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes. The one and only," he said smoothly with pride behind his smirk.

"You really are the same it seems." She rolled her eyes, but stopped as a cynical smile creep over her lips. "You're even more cuter than before, you know." Admitting it brought a small blush over the bridge of her nose.

Maybe it was the odd timing, but she felt a bit drawn to him. Physically, perhaps since she didn't know a thing about him, and the weird, mysterious, but very youkai aura surrounding him made Yuusuke all the more dangerous and appealing.

One thing Kagome hasn't shed away from her youth was her taste for dangerous bad boys and youkai males.

And from what she gathered from the handsome young man here standing before her, there was a high possibility he was also a youkai.

"Why didn't I notice you back in high school again?"

"You had someone and I couldn't bring myself to get involve. I don't like drama, you see," Kagome answered quite bluntly.

"You're pretty sexy yourself, Kagome," Yuusuke purred. "I frickin' would have been all over that if I wasn't with Keiko at the time."

Smiling with a charismatic appeal to it, it took all her will power to prevent herself from blushing beet-red in amazement at the silly comment. She didn't know why it turned her on a bit to hear him say such a crass comment about her. Yuusuke had grown much taller than the last time. His 6' 2" figure towered over her stature. She couldn't resist thinking over how much more handsome he has become than the last time. He was no longer a boy, but a man now.

Getting side-tracked for a moment from the impending question she had beforehand, she snapped herself out of her girlish fantasies and became more serious.

She didn't forget he was an intruder in the woman's locker room, after all.

It was very creepy and inappropriate for him to be in there right now.

"How did you know I was a miko?" She was all business and no flirty smiles any more.

Yuusuke calmly analyzed her. It kind of came off a bit on the assholish side how casual and cool he was acting. "I came feel it and see it. You're not a youkai and I can bet you're pure human. I recognize your type of aura. I have been aware of sensing different kinds of energy for a long time."

"Are you here to try to kill me? I can sense you're not a human at all." Kagome tensed up, a bit defensive.

"No. I'm not that kind of demon. I was human once, too. I'm technically half human and half demon. Of course, you can't sense that anymore at this point since I tapped into my demonic side too much to get a clear reading. Ya know, its' not really a big deal," he calmly stated. There was humor surrounding his statement.

Kagome wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. At the rate this whole thing was leading up to, she was becoming more confused by the minute. Yuusuke did not mean her any harm.

And if he wasn't a threat, she wasn't going to start off on a bad foot.

"Then what do you want?" she asked, concerned.

Yuusuke had previously locked the door of the locker room. Nobody could walk in on them without going to fetch the custodial set of keys.

His serious face set the mood down.

Kagome thought about it for a moment. This was all pretty surreal. He just had to come back and invoke the flame within her and awaken the hidden feelings that lied in dormant. Feelings she thought died off in high school. It was a minor crush for crying out loud!

Crushes don't last long.

And all she can do was try to not focus on the dirty, tempting thoughts involving running her fingers over his collarbone and down his shoulders. Her heart began to beat to a deafening tone, drumming in her ears. Butterflies were practically hatching inside her tummy and blooming, putting her nerves in a jittery fritz.

It was kind of embarrassing and a bit devious of her to be in LUST with him.

It's been a while since she had anything with a man.

His closeness was slowing renewing her feelings of physical attraction towards him once more.

"I can't really seem to stop feeling drawn to you," he said, in a low, but coaxing way. "Something about you made me follow you in here."

It caught Kagome off by surprise. She suddenly felt all hot again and excited for what was next. Realizing the extended time her eyes bore into him, she turned away flushed and embarrassed like the girl she was back in high school, when everything about lust and sexual appeal was new and uncharted territory._ 'Oh, great, Kagome. Real slick.' _She disapproved harshly at herself for flying off in the moment.

Yuusuke's arrogant smug and pride inflated as he saw the clear and apparent attraction the instructor has for him. Her sharp nipples poked through the T-shirt and he wondered what color they were as they teased him.

He acknowledged the open display of admiral staring coming from her end. Blushing, once more, Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. She looked away a bit abashed.

Apparently she liked what she saw, he assumed. _'Good, cuz' I don't think it would have work if this chick didn't find me just as appealing.'_

Yuusuke not once ever considered himself over-the-top appealing like he thought Kurama was. Sure, maybe once or twice, he became self-aware he was a stud with the way he made Keiko and some girls that weren't afraid of him blush a bit here and there. Though, on a serious note, it didn't matter to him what people thought of him, really. All he cared about who's the strongest. Strength was his main competition among his male peers. He didn't care enough to be concerned over his own looks. The manner the instructor responded to him was clear enough he's got it in the bag with her.

Kagome cleared her throat in the hopes of cutting the tension in half. She straightened herself, meeting the toushin's gaze in an effort to convince herself she felt and harbor no ties to him. That all she was feeling was the remnants of a passing fascination she can and has overcome. There's no possible way she was flustered over such a silly crush, right?

At least she tried to convince herself of it.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment. His bright, brown eyes pinned her eyes and instantly her barrier collapsed to ashes.

While attending high school, he ignored her. To him, she was simply another pretty face in the crowd. Kagome was just another pretty girl in the sea of blue uniformed juveniles. She had watched him from afar, secretly crushing and intrigued by him. It was nothing extreme to be called a stalker or dare she even say it, love. A stalker was what her three friends; Yuka, Eri and Ayumi did when they joined a fan club organized by three school districts worth of female students, called "The Minamino Shuuichi Fan Club."

It was all based on a very handsome boy named Shuuichi. Although, Kagome didn't know Shuuichi-san from a hole in the wall, she still pitied the poor soul nonetheless.

The single, almost perfect moment, she always recalled back on automatically was the first and last time-with the exception of now-she managed to catch his gaze unintentionally. He gave her the same exact glance as now, but, this time the difference in those beautiful brown eyes scared and excited her. The intense feeling was much more powerful and alluring. It was crazy how much it made her full of desire…

Plus, he didn't ram his head straight into an open locker door like in the past.

"I'm drawn to you, too," she said, softy.

She could read it, but cannot decode the expression his handsome face shared.

_'Why…Why is he looking at me as if he were...?'_ Baffled, her mouth opened and closed several times. The words she wanted to say was lost and forgotten. All blank in her memory.

Yuusuke moved closer to where she stood. His mind only thinking of his previous primitive thoughts. The demon in him was awakening, whispering to him.

The constant stirring in his one track mind compelled these unsound thoughts to grow and take over. These thoughts were starting to take control of his sexual urges. Urges that are compelling him to take the beautiful young woman rough and hard.

Make that rosy cheeked, pretty face twist into an expression of pure bliss that would drive any sane man off the edge.

Smelling her arousal brought each part of him to life. "Kagome…." he said it as if he had said it a hundred times in her ear before. She liked her name coming out of his mouth. His breathy words started invoking chills down her flushed skin.

Although the sexual appeal was up in the air around them, it would be quite absurd to just go and do the unthinkable here in the middle of the women's locker room. At her JOB for crying out-loud!

This behavior would surely guarantee her getting fired. And she hardly knew him on top of that!

—But, imagine him of top of her—

Wait, _wait_ a second!

Kagome frowned, her rational thinking seeping into her now functioning brain. "We can't do this here. I hardly know you. I don't know you at all and I'm going to get canned if—"

"If I fuck you good and hard right here, right now," he said rather aggressively, smirking at her alarmed expression.

"Whoa, you just—" She sank down onto the mahogany bench. He kneeled down, meeting her face-to-face. Kagome gulped at his sudden closeness. Her heart thumping up a storm. _'What is he—'_

Yuusuke cut her train of thought off by coaxing his lips over her lips. His soft, smooth lips glided over hers gently and then, almost automatically, she responded to his kiss by deepening it. Tongue and all. She coiled her sender arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side for more access. His tongue teased hers, tasting her.

Yuusuke's mind blurred to any common sense. He just thought of living in the moment. Logic and common sense didn't matter to him at this particular moment. All what matter now was him and her; the here and now. Logic can come later.

Kagome, in the same state of mind as Yuusuke, abandoned all worry—just this once.

—Yes, just this once.

As they kissed, her body came to life. _'He kisses so good…'_ she thought as she was melting into his arms, molding against his hard chest as best as it were possible. His lips were as she imagined them to be.

"Yuusuke…" she purred, slipping her tongue into his inviting mouth, only to be greeted by his own. Entangling in one another and searching the crevices of their mouths. Yuusuke could taste in her breath the mint of her mouthwash, enveloping his taste buds.

Yuusuke's hands wandered on their own, all over that beautifully toned body of hers.

He remembered there was nothing under that T-shirt of hers.

Suddenly it felt too warm in here.

He pulled at his shirt. Freeing himself of the rough fabric. Kagome graciously assisted him, tossing the gym shirt over her shoulder, taking great pleasure in revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. She was motioning for the next thing on the list; his jeans.

"Wait, somebody here is overdressed." He indicted to her T-shirt. Yuusuke was grinning in that sexy sort of way; revealing his well aligned pearly teeth. It was kind of a miracle he managed to keep all with teeth with all the scraps he was involved in.

Kagome gave him a funny look. She could have laughed at the ridiculous comment. But she instead chose to play along.

It was pretty exciting for a change.

"Oh is that so? You don't think you wanna lend me a hand here, do you?" she said, half flirting and half sarcastically, batting her long lashes playfully.

Yuusuke's smile widened. Now who was he to say no?

After all, helping "damsel's in distress" is what he does. He wouldn't be doing his job if he were to deny a lady of some assistance.

"Of course." Kagome raised her arms up like a child does when a parent is undressing them. Yuusuke pulled the T-shirt up and over her head.

The lust and craving in him intensified. His smoldering eyes roamed each detail of her flawless figure. She is truly beautiful. Her naked body was an incredible piece of work.

"You look really sexy, Kagome," said Yuusuke. It took everything he had to keep himself from ravaging her right then and there.

"All the work I put into keeping fit pays off," she said with pride.

"Fuck yeah," Yuusuke said, appreciatively.

Kagome's fingers slid around the waistband of his pants. His abs were cut and defined. His pectoral muscles and biceps are rock hard. She wanted to run her tongue over each and every muscle. "You work-out as well?"

"Why not?" Yuusuke licked his lip as she pulled down his pants and boxer brief along with it.

* * *

><p>—With passion flooding her veins she tilted her head back slightly and gasped, moaning her pleasure. Kagome shuddered, moaning low strangled sounds. It made Yuusuke laugh a bit at one point, in which she responded with a light slap to his cheek. "You are so not funny right now."<p>

"Just look at the weird faces you're making. I love your money shots."

She blushed, in which felt like the 100th time. "Well, now that we stopped for a second. You have a condom?"

Yuusuke stopped laughing. _'Oh shit. That's right!' _

"Lucky for you I take birth control," she said. "But, just to be on the safe side, I would like you to wear a condom."

"I can safely say I don't have disease."

"Same here," she replied. "But I can't completely take your word for it," she said, taking a suspicious tone.

"I'm not diseased!" He snorted. "For all I know, you have crabs snapping their claws down there."

"I should just call it a night right now." Kagome scowled.

Yuusuke ignored the comment. "You got any condoms?" He set Kagome down for a moment.

"Yeah, over here." She indicated at her locker. She didn't appear as enthused as before. She searched her locker for the makeup bag and pulled two condoms out of her small emergency stash. She handed them over to Yuusuke.

Yuusuke felt a bit awkward just having had a wonderful, erotic moment with this attractive woman and now, to just slow down to an awkward, less hot business exchange.

"I'm sorry, okay? You started it with the rude comments," he pointed out, a bit defensive.

"Yes, I know," She said it almost quietly. "I guess."

Yuusuke hesitated in tearing open the condom wrapper. "We don't have to go on again if you don't want to anymore."

Of, course he really hoped she would.

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Well, I can forgive you if we change our spot to that bench over there." She was referring to the long, endless wooden bench each locker section had to change on.

Yuusuke raised a brow. "Tch, why not?" He was gamed. He carefully opened the wrapper and placed the condom on. He doubled checked for air bubbles and all the expected things that go along with it.

Kagome picked up her abandoned T-shirt over on the floor and threw it on the bench. "Okay sit."

And Yuusuke did. Kagome walked over and straddled him. She always wanted to try having sex in this position. "Hold me tight, now."

"I'm not letting you go, so don't worry your pretty little head," he smugly said.

* * *

><p>Kagome leaned in close to his face. She pressed a light, sweet kiss on his mouth. Then, as she was resting her head on his slick, damp chest, she waited patiently for the tremors to subdue. Even with Kouga, the wolf prince, she never felt that great. And he was kinky and interesting in that manner. It was kind of odd, but interesting.<p>

Yuusuke carefully removed the condom. He winced as the latex material snapped against him. That was the annoying part of wearing a condom.

"I know this isn't a formal way of getting to know each other, but do you want to get something to eat?" Kagome asked, rather timidly.

It was laughable to think she could be bashful after fucking each other. Yuusuke pinched her right cheek. "You want to go eat crabs?"

The joke was enough to flare up her temper. "Excuse me?"

Yuusuke laughed, cynically. "Yes, I'd like to go grab a bite to eat with you."

"I don't like crab related cracks at me, you got that?" she warned him rather sternly.

He snorted. _'Yeah, like that will stop me.'_

Despite the heartache he endured when he lost Keiko in his romantic life, he found the possibility of good company with Higurashi Kagome.

And this good company resumed to fooling around in the showers, once more.

**The End.**


End file.
